personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Sotto Voce
"Sotto Voce" is the ninth episode of Season 5, and the 99th produced hour of Person of Interest. It originally aired on May 30, 2016. Synopsis The mysterious criminal mastermind known as “The Voice” returns and traps Reese and Fusco in their own precinct with several armed gang members and the latest POI. Also, Root makes a shocking discovery. Origin of the Title Sotto voce is Italian for "under the voice", that is, to speak in a low voice for emphasis. The technique is designed to suggest revelation of a secret, or a piece of information that might otherwise shock or offend. Main Plot Points The events in this episode are in Machine point of view. * Persons of Interest: Terry Easton, the putative latest victim of "The Voice" and Matthew Stone, a Samaritan agent assigned to Root. * Fusco and Reese have to face the Voice's newest plot, leading to Fusco being injured protecting Reese. * Fusco learns about the existence of the Machine from Reese; in the last scene he is, for the first time, depicted with a yellow box. * Finch and Elias pursue "The Voice" together. * The Voice from is identified as Terry Easton and is killed by Elias. * Shaw reaches New York, and is reunited with Root, who takes her to the team. Flashbacks Episode Notes *This episode reintroduces the antagonist known only as the Voice, who first appeared in . *This episode can be seen as the last episode before the real 'endgame', in which Samaritan and The Machine battle. Production Notes Bloopers and Continuity Errors *When Reese and Fusco run out of ammunition before Terry Easton tries to kill Reese, two Templarios can be seen left across the precinct. When Reese reaches a gun, he only kills one and the other one disappears with neither Reese nor Fusco having had ammunition left to kill him with and no indication that he escaped or was captured. Music * "Fake Empire" by The National - End of the episode, when the team is all standing together under the Queensboro Bridge. Trivia * This is the first episode whose events are seen entirely from the Machine's point of view for the entire episode since , which was also written by Sabir Pirzada. * This is the third time the iconic shot of the team under the Queensboro Bridge (on the Queens side) is used in the series. The first time is in and the second is in . * Finch tells Elias that the last time he faced off with the Voice, he threatened to electrocute him. Quotes * "Good morning, you missed a spot" (Root, to Finch) * "Our locksmith appears so benign you'd never see him coming" (Finch, to Reese, referring to Terry Easton, later revealed to be the Voice) * "I don't want money. I want to go with you. The man you're seeking associates with known criminals and killers; trust me, you could use a hand on this one. ... And I've already lost my two friends. I cannot afford to lose another." (Elias, to Finch) * "The man on the other side of this door is careful. Cunning. Dangerous." (Elias, to Finch) "So who is he?" (Finch) "The custodian" (Elias) * "Sameen. You're really here! She brought you back to me." (Root, to Shaw) * "How many guys they got?" (Fusco, to Reese) "More than we've got bullets. Take cover." (Reese) * "The simplest way to break someone is to rob them of their reality, and they did that well. And maybe you're right; maybe I am safe. But as long as I'm alive, you'll never be safe. I could turn on you at any moment. And even if i don't, I could lead them to the Machine. I don't know if I'm calling the shots anymore, and neither do you. 7000 simulations... I killed a lot of people. But the one person i couldn't kill was you. So I killed myself. Over and over again. and I'd rather do that here and now than to risk your life." (Shaw, to Root) * "Okay, Shaw. We'll play it your way. You can't live with me; I can't live without you. So if you die, I die too. I really don't know what's going to happen when we pull the trigger. I've never been much of a believer, but hey... you never know. Guess we're about to find out aren't we?" (Root, to Shaw) * "Dammit, Root" (Shaw, to Root) * "What's really ingenious is the call you made to yourself in the precinct: A recording that allowed you to assume the role of a victim. ... No, you've wreaked enough havoc: blackmail, extortion, abduction, murder--''you can't be permitted to continue''. Turn yourself in." (Finch, to the Voice) * "I wouldn't cross Harold. ... Harold's a friend, one of the few I have left" (Elias, to the Voice) * "Be careful. Compassion and loyalty make people weak; easy to exploit" (the Voice, to Finch). "Well that's some stinkin' thinkin', and why you're gonna lose" (Elias, to the Voice). * "Come on, Harold. You brought me for a reason. you must have known I'd do something like this." (Elias, to Finch, after blowing up a car with the Voice inside) * "I think it's time we had a talk, Lionel." (Reese, to Fusco) "So what are we doing here? You're not gonna propose to me, are ya?" (Fusco, to Reese) "Those questions you've been asking? You deserve answers. These days even the precinct's not safe. So maybe the best we can do is trust each other. There's a system, listening through every microphone. Watching through every camera..." (Reese) * "There's an urgent matter now that requires your attendance after you've finished" (Finch to Reese, talking about Shaw). Media * The National — Fake Empire from their 4th studio album Boxer. References 5x09 5x09 5x09